Burning Love
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: This was written for the Disney Kogan challenge. Logan ignores Kendall and Kendall doesn't like it, meanwhile Gustavo set up an appearance for the boys in Disneyland for them to sing a special song for the opening of a new attraction.
1. Chapter 1 Burning Love

**_This is part one of two writtten for the Disney's Kogan challenge given by, Love and Peace Forever. I have chosen the song Burning Love from the movie Lilo and Stitch. This is only the first part, the second will be added soon. _**

Kendall looked at Logan as he read. It was what he seemed to be doing a lot lately. During their free time between rehearsals and hanging with the guys, Kendall and Logan hardly got any alone time. When they did Logan would read. That damn book was getting more attention than Kendall.

Kendall didn't mind that Logan liked to read, but when it cut into his time with Logan that is where he drew the line. He had to do something about it. He had to get Logan to put that book down and pay attention to his needs. He hated being ignored, especially since it was for a book. Gustavo had given them some time off and he wanted to spend it with Logan and all he had done lately was read.

"Logie," Kendall sing songed as he walked into their shared room.

"Kendall," Logan sing songed back to his blonde lover. He knew what Kendall wanted he decided to play with him though.

"Are you reading again?" Kendall asked.

"Looks like it," Logan said looked over the book at the cover of his book. He looked up at Kendall. "Is there something you want?" he asked as he went back to reading.

"Logie," Kendall whined as he fell on to Logan's bed in front of the smaller boy.

"Kenny," Logan said in the same whine. Kendall glared up at Logan and stopped when he saw the genius smiling behind the book. He knew Logan was playing with him. He hated when he did so meaning he would have to work to get what he wanted.

"Logie," Kendall said seriously as he climbed up the bed to his small boyfriend.

"What do you want Kendall I am trying to read," Logan said holding up his book for Kendall to see. He knew Kendall would get his way, but he did not want to make it easy for him.

"You can read later," Kendall said. Logan looked at Kendall. He knew that look to well. Both of their cell phones beeped. Logan sighed relieved and pulled his out as Kendall did the same. He read the message from Gustavo and smiled.

"Gustavo needs us," he said.

"I know," Kendall sighed. Logan smiled and scooted closer to Kendall. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a sweet kiss. Kendall grinned into the kiss and pushed Logan backwards until he was lying on his back.

"We have to go," Logan panted as Kendall's lips attached themselves to his neck. Logan let out a whimper as Kendall's hands began to wander over his stomach and chest. "K-Kendall I'm serious," he said.

"I know," Kendall said, as he moved down lower on Logan's neck. He pushed the smaller boys shirt collar down. Logan moaned and threaded his fingers into Kendall's blonde locks. Kendall smirked as he pushed Logan's shirt up. Logan moaned as Kendall's played with his nipples, while his mouth sucked on his neck.

Kendall moved his lips lower to suck on one of Logan's pink nipples. Logan gasped and arched his back into Kendall. He hated when Kendall did this. It only got them in trouble with Gustavo if they were late. He wanted to tell Kendall to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to say that one word.

"Kendall," he gasped as the blonde bit down on his nipple causing it to harden even more if possible. Kendall looked up at Logan as he moved to it's pair and gave it the same treatment.

There was a knock on the door, "Guys Gustavo said stopping messing around and get to the studio," James' voice called through the door. Logan was never so glad for James interrupting them. As much as he enjoyed that they had work to do. Gustavo wanted them in the studio as soon as possible.

"We're kind of busy," Kendall called as he trailed kisses down Logan's stomach.

"Do not make us come in there," Carlos called.

"Kendall I think they really will come in," Logan said as he pushed his shirt down. Kendall sighed. He stood up and held his hand out to Logan. Logan took the offered hand and allowed Kendall to pull him to his feet. Kendall stole another quick kiss from the brunette.

"You guys have three seconds before I come in," James said.

"We're coming," Logan called as he grabbed his new black and grey pin striped fedora and put it on his head. Kendall groaned as Logan grabbed his black vest and left the room.

"Tease," Kendall called as he followed his boyfriend out of the room to the living room to join James and Carlos. "Do you have any idea what Gustavo wants?" he asked as he grabbed the keys to their car and started for the door, Logan following closely behind him along with James and Carlos.

"New song?" Carlos suggested.

"Maybe," Logan said thoughtfully.

"I thought we were taking time off," James said.

"You know how Gustavo is," Kendall said as the walked through the lobby sending glares at random people.

"Don't mind him," Logan said to James and Carlos, "he's just grumpy since I pay more attention to my book than him," he said.

"Well if you paid attention to me then I wouldn't be so grumpy Logie," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry I have other things to do," Logan said smiling as Kendall got worked up. He was playing with Kendall now. He hadn't really been reading the last few days. He wanted to see how it would take Kendall to snap and finally tear the book form his hands. He was surprise Kendall hadn't done it yet.

"Come on let's get this over with I have a date I need to get to," James said as he climbed in back with Carlos.

"Staring at yourself in a mirror does not count as a date dude," Kendall said.

"It's with a girl," James said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night dude," Kendall teased as he started the car. Logan smiled at the boy sitting next to him. He did not know how he had gotten so lucky to have Kendall as his boyfriend. He shook his head as he looked ahead at the road.

Several minutes later they arrived at Rocque Records. The four got out of the car and ran inside and up to Gustavo's office where he and Kelly were waiting for them.

"Dogs," Gustavo said.

"What is so important that we had to come in on our time off," Kendall asked crossing his arms over his chest. He hated that Gustavo had interrupted them.

"What's go you so uptight?" Kelly asked looking the tall blonde up and down.

"He's just mad that he and Logan didn't get to finish what they started," Carlos said.

"Carlos," Logan said his face turning a bright shade of red. He hid his face in his hands. He could not believe what the Latino boy had just said.

"Ok getting to why I called you here," Gustavo said choosing to ignore Carlos' comment about Kendall and Logan. He understood that they were dating and accepted it, but he did not what to hear about it.

"Disneyland is opening a Lilo and Stitch attraction and they want Big Time Rush to perform a song from the movie for the opening,' Kelly said reading off the clipboard in her hands.

"Cool," Carlos said.

"What song?" Logan asked.

"You get to decided as long as it was in the movie," Kelly said.

"I've always wanted to do an Elvis song," Logan said suddenly, "I say Burning Love," he said.

"That sounds good to me," Kendall said turning to Carlos and James for their input. They both nodded and turned to Kelly and Gustavo. "What do you guys think?" he asked.

"Sounds great to me," Gustavo said, "do you know the lyrics?" he asked.

"I do," Logan said.

"Me too," James said, "the king is amazing," he said.

"What about you two?" Gustavo asked Carlos and Kendall.

"I'm not sure," Kendall said.

"Seriously?" Logan asked looking up at his boyfriend shocked. He loved Burning Love and was surprised Kendall didn't know it.

"What's the first few lines?" Kendall asked.

"Lord almighty, I feel my temperature rising," Logan sang for Kendall.

"Higher and higher, It's burning through to my soul," James added.

Kendall nodded as he sang the next lines, "Baby, baby, baby, You're gonna set me on fire."

"My brain is flaming, And I don't know which way to go," Carlos added.

"Your kisses lift me higher, Like the sweet song of a choir, You light my morning sky, With burning love," The four harmonized the chorus together, but Logan's voice was the most prominent. He belted it out over the other three clearly showing his love for the song.

"Perfect," Gustavo said, "let's get in the booth and see how you sound," he said.

"I knew you guys would pick that song so I had the back track already," Kelly said smiling at the boys.

"Come on," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling the blonde from the room, James and Carlos followed the two and Kelly and Gustavo made up the rear. Logan and Kendall stood side by side in the booth. Carlos stood on Logan's other side and James on the end.

"Ok, just do what you think works," Kelly said, "we'll go from there and assign parts that way," she said.

"When is this attraction opening?" Kendall asked curiously.

"A month and a half," Gustavo said.

"Let's get started," Kelly said starting the music for the boys.

Logan took the first two line like before.

LOGAN  
>Lord almighty,<br>I feel my temperature rising

JAMES  
>Higher and higher<br>It's burning through to my soul

KENDALL  
>Baby, baby, baby<br>You're gonna set me on fire_  
><em>

CARLOS  
>My brain is flaming<br>And I don't know which way to go

ALL LOGAN PROMINENT  
>Your kisses lift me higher<br>Like the sweet song of a choir  
>You light my morning sky<br>With burning love

LOGAN  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh<br>I feel my temperature rising  
>Help me, I'm flaming<br>I must be a hundred and nine

KENDALL  
>Burning, burning, burning<br>Nothing can cool me  
>I just might turn into smoke<br>But I feel fine

ALL JAMES PROMINENT  
>Cause your kisses lift me higher<br>Like a sweet song of a choir  
>You light my morning sky<br>With burning love

CARLOS  
>It's coming closer<br>The flames are now licking my body  
>Won't you help me<br>I feel like I'm slipping away

LOGAN  
>It's hard to breathe<br>And my chest is just a-heaving

KENDALL  
>Lord, a'mercy<br>Burning a hole in me

ALL LOGAN PORMINENT  
>Cause your kisses<br>lift me higher  
>Like the sweet song of a choir<br>You light my morning sky  
>With burning love<br>With burning love  
>Ah, ah burning love<p>

LOGAN  
>I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<p>

KENDALL  
>I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<p>

JAMES  
>I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<p>

CARLOS  
>I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<p>

LOGAN &KENDALL  
>I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<p>

JAMS & CARLOS  
>I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<p>

ALL (LOGAN HOLDS OUT LAST NOTE)  
>I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<p>

The song ended and the four boys looked at Kelly and Gustavo for feed back. Gustavo was speechless and Kelly smiled and gave them a thumbs up. The four high fived and laughed.

"So did you like it?" Kendall asked.

"That was amazing guys," Kelly said.

"Good we won't have to spend too much time learning the song now," Gustavo said, "next comes the dance, and you can start on that tomorrow with Mr. X," he said.

"Great see you tomorrow," Kendall said moving to leave.

"Not so fast," Gustavo said, "You're not only performing one song there," he said. Kendall groaned frustrated. He wanted to go home so he and Logan could have some alone time.

"What other songs do you want us to do?" James asked.

"The City is Ours," Kelly said, "Stuck, and Boyfriend, with Burning Love being your last song," she said.

"Do you really want us to run the songs right now?" Kendall asked annoyed. He really want to go so he and Logan could spend some time together.

"You dogs will run the songs right now, and you will not leave until I say so," Gustavo said giving Kendall a stern look that told him he was the one in charge here not him.

Logan sighed and pulled Kendall to him and placed his arm around him in a one armed hug. He knew exactly what the blonde was thinking. He wanted to get out of there too. "I know Kenny, I wanna read my book," he teased. Kendall looked down at Logan shocked. He was still thinking about that stupid book.

"Kenny?" James asked trying not to laugh.

"Shut it Jamie," Kendall said silencing the pretty boy. James stopped and turned his attention to Gustavo who was waiting for the three to stop talking.

"The city is ours," he said and the music started. The boys sang the songs and Gustavo was pleased. He dismissed them and left the four, Kelly following him as they discussed making a schedule for the boys. James and Carlos left quickly but Kendall and Logan hung back.

"That was fun," Logan said, "I've really wanted to do an Elvis song for some time now," he said.

"Me too," Kendall said.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked sensing Kendall was upset.

"We didn't get to spend any alone time together our whole time off," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry I was getting into my book," Logan said. He hated seeing Kendall like this. He had never meant to upset him like this. "Aw, come here my a hunk, a hunk of burning love," he said loping his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall smiled and leaned down and kissed Logan. Logan groaned into the kiss and deepened it. Kendall needed this right now, and who was Logan to deny him.

The door to the studio opened and James stuck his head in, "Come on Kendall, I have a date to get to and Carlos wants a corndog," he said.

"We're coming," Logan said backing away from Kendall. He grabbed the blonde's hand and led him outside to the car where the other two were waiting for them. Logan climbed into the passengers seat and Kendall go into the drivers seat and drove them back to the Plamwoods. Once he stopped the car he grabbed Logan's hand and ran to the elevator and to apartment 2J.


	2. Chapter 2 Burning Passion

**_This is part one of two writtten for the Disney's Kogan challenge given by, Love and Peace Forever. I have chosen the song Burning Love from the movie Lilo and Stitch. This is only the second and final part. _**

Over the next couple weeks Gustavo and Mr. X pushed the boy drilling the song and dance into them. The guys were tired and most of the time they came home from the studio tired and went straight to bed. It was especially hard on Logan. He was having a hard time with the dance, and he was always trying hard to be his best. He was constantly pushing himself to be his best. No one seemed to noticed how the small brunette was pushing himself to the limit except Kendall.

Kendall noticed and he was starting to worry for his lover. He had never seen Logan push himself like this. He wanted to help Logan but he told everyone he was fine and he would get the dance down in time like he always did.

Kendall watched Mr. X as he showed them the finale of their dance routine. He watched him and memorized the moves. He did the routine twice for the boys to really get it down. Kendall looked at Logan who seemed to be analyzing the routine in his mind.

"Ok boys let's see it," Mr. X said. The music started to play back the end of the song, from the hunk a hunk burning love part. Logan was first. He stepped up and spun around as Mr. X had shown them. He managed to hit his foot on his other and he fell face first to the ground.

"Logan," Kendall dropped to the ground next to Logan worried he was hurt. He hated seeing Logan like this and not knowing what was wrong. He had no idea why Logan was doing so horrible the last few weeks.

"I'm fine," Logan said pushing himself up. He looked up at Kendall and smiled. Kendall noticed the blood seeping from his bottom lip.

"You're bleeding," Kendall said. He help Logan to his feet and dragged him from the dance studio and to the bathroom. "come here," he said to Logan as he grabbed some paper towels. Logan stood in front of Kendall and let him clean his chin and lip off.

"I'm fine Kendall," Logan said, "it's just my lip," he said annoyed slightly. There was no reason for Kendall to be fussing over him, he was fine. It was just his lip.

"Logie you're pushing yourself," Kendall said.

"I know, I just can't seem to get a hold of the dance," Logan said, "I spend hours here working on it and at night I sneak up to the roof and work on it, but I just can't seem to get it," Logan said as he hopped up on to the sink counter behind him.

"Your over thinking this," Kendall said, "your love for this song is making you over think it," he said.

"I know," Logan said putting his head in his hands. He hated this and he wanted to get over this. He did not want to mess up the other guys by failing in front of everybody. He wanted to make the crowd cheer at Big Time Rush's performance and not laugh at him as he fell on his face.

"Logan you have to relax," Kendall said he grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him down from the counter. Logan smiled and allowed Kendall to lead him out of the bathroom and back to the dance studio where James was waiting for them.

"Where is everyone?" Kendall asked looking around.

"We're done for the day," James said, "just thought I'd let you two know," he said as he walked past them.

"Come on Logie let's go," Kendall said placing his arm around Logan's shoulders. "I wanna help you with the dance," he whispered into the brunette's ear.

The two soon found themselves on the rooftop of the Palmwoods. Kendall was watching Logan work on the dance. He would stop the brunette and help him by putting his hands on his hips and directing him or showing him step by step.

"I can't do this," Logan groaned as he stumbled into Kendall's arms. Kendall set Logan on his feet and turned the smaller by around. He placed his hands on Logan's hips again.

"It's simple Logie," he cooed. "Just sway your hips like this," He swayed Logan's hips along with his. Logan looked over his shoulder at the blonde. He smiled. Kendall was really trying to help him, and that was one of the things he really loved about the blonde. Kendall was always so patient and caring with Logan. He was super sweet to the brunette.

"It's not just hip swaying," Logan said, "I get this," he said swinging his arms ups and locking them in an 'L' shaped position and then dropping them and swinging then around as part of the dance they had learned a week ago.

"I know and when you're not moving you feet your amazing," Kendall said, "I just can't understand why you so suddenly have two left feet," he said.

"Me either," Logan said looking over his shoulder at Kendall. He suddenly got the urge to kiss him. He resisted as there was a task at hand. He then noticed Kendall was still holding his hips. "Uh, Kendall could you let go of me?" he asked his cheeks staining pink.

"Do I have to?" Kendall asked as he leaned in and kissed Logan's neck. Logan let out a soft whimper and tilted his head to the side giving Kendall more access to his neck.

"Kendall," Logan gasped as Kendall's hand cupped him through his jeans. Kendall smirked against Logan's neck as he began to knead Logan's rapidly hardening cock. Logan groaned and ground his hips back into Kendall's. Two could play this game. "This isn't part of the dance," Logan said.

"This is our own dance," Kendall said.

"I like this dance," Logan said smiling. He ground his hips harder into Kendall's. Kendall's groaned and bit lightly down on Logan's neck. Kendall played with the button of Logan's jeans as his other hand slipped into Logan's shirt. Kendall popped the button and shoved his hand in Logan's pants and gripped his cock through his boxer's. Logan realized where they were. "Kendall," he said pushing away from the tall blonde.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"We're outside," Logan said his cheeks flushing red as he turned to face his lover.

"So," Kendall said, "we're on the roof, no one's gonna see us," he said. He grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him flush against himself. He kissed the smaller boy as his hand snaked it's way back into Logan's jeans. Logan melted into Kendall's touches. He could never say no to Kendall no matter how hard he tried.

"Someone could see," Logan tried to reason. His brain was losing all function, which usually happened once Kendall's hands touched him.

"Just relax Logie," Kendall cooed in his ear sending a shiver down Logan's spine. Kendall pushed Logan's pants down and continued to palm the smaller boy through his boxers. Logan moaned and bucked his hips into Kendall's sinful hand.

"Kenny," Logan moaned.

"Logie," Kendall breathed in his ear.

"Kendall I want you," Logan said, "now," he added as he crashed their lips together in a kiss sure to leave bruises.

"Let's go down stairs to the apartment then," Kendall said.

"No here," Logan said. Kendall looked down at Logan surprised. When Logan let go he really let go and that was one of the things Kendall loved about him.

"You sure?" Kendall asked as Logan started to unbutton his shirt. Logan nodded as he attached his lips to Kendall's neck. He sucked a bruise onto the slightly tan skin. Kendall moaned and pushed Logan backwards into the wall beside the door they had propped open earlier. Logan moaned as Kendall ripped his shirt off and dropped it to the ground beside them.

"Kenny I want you to fuck me," Logan moaned.

"In time Logie," Kendall said as he locked eyes with his lover. Logan grinned and smashed their lips together again. He pushed Kendall's shirt off and lifted the white t-shirt Kendall was wearing up. He started to kiss down Kendall's jaw line and to his chest. He stopped and took one of hid nipples in his mouth. He bit lightly on the nipple causing Kendall to gasp and moan as he licked it. His hand came up to the other and he started to knead it.

Logan moved lower until he was on his knees and Kendall's zipper was in front of his eyes. He reached up and popped the button of Kendall's skinny jeans and pulled the zipper down. Kendall groaned as Logan pushed his pants down to his knees. Logan looked at the tent in Kendall's boxer briefs and grinned as he noticed the stain of precome. Logan leaned forward and mouthed Kendall's aching cock through his boxer briefs.

"Logie," Kendall gasped.

"What do you want Kenny?" Logan asked using the blonde's nickname only he could use.

"Suck my cock," Kendall said in a husky tone.

"With pleasure," Logan said. He yanked Kendall's underwear down and took his cock in his mouth in one swift movement. Kendall gasped and quickly threaded his fingers into Logan's hair. Logan quickly relaxed his throat and started to deep throat Kendall.

"God, L-Logie," Kendall gasped as he fought to not thrust into Logan's mouth. Logan stopped and started to suck on the head as he tongued the slit. "Logie if you don't st-stop I'm gonna come," Kendall moaned.

"That's kind of the point," Logan teased as he released Kendall's cock. Kendall pulled Logan up so he was standing. He pushed Logan's pants down and Logan kicked off his shoes and socks followed closely by his jeans and underwear. Kendall help two fingers up to Logan's lips.

"Suck," he said. Logan did as he was told and coated Kendall's fingers in saliva. Once Kendall deemed them ready he brought them down to Logan's entrance.

"Just do it already," Logan said. Kendall grinned and placed one of Logan's legs around his waist to give him better access. He pressed one finger in and Logan winced in pain slightly. They hadn't had time to fool around since Gustavo had told them they were performing in Disneyland. Kendall pressed his lips to Logan's and pressed another finger in. Soon Logan was thrusting back onto Kendall's fingers. "Kendall I need you know," Logan moaned.

"Your wish is my command," Kendall said. He pulled his fingers out grinning at Logan's whimper at the loss of his fingers. He spit into his hand and stroked his cock a few times before lining it up with Logan's entrance. He pushed in and Logan hissed in pain. "Logie you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "just take it slow," he said. Kendall nodded and pressed forward. Once he was fully seated in his lover, he still and waited for Logan to adjust to the stretch. "Move," Logan said. Kendall started a slow and steady rhythm. Logan moaned and pushed his hips into Kendall's. "Faster," he moaned. Kendall did as he was told. His thrusts got faster and rougher. He only wanted to please Logan. That was all he cared about right now, he wanted to please the smaller boy more than himself. Soon Kendall was pounding into Logan's tight heat. He could tell the small brunette was close due to the profanities spilling from his mouth. This was one of the rare times Logan gave in and swore.

Kendall reached down and started to stroke Logan's cock. Logan moaned louder. "Fuck, Kenny I'm close," he said.

"Then just let go," Kendall whispered huskily into his ear. Logan let go and came. He spilled his seed over his stomach and Kendall's hand. Kendall came right after seeing the look of bliss on Logan's face and the tight heat squeezing him was too much. He spilled his seed inside Logan. They stilled and stood there for a moment as they came down from their highs.

"I'm a mess," Logan said as he looked down at his stomach. "Your mom is gonna freak if she sees us like this," he said.

"Here," Kendall took his white t-shirt off and cleaned himself and Logan off. He pulled his underwear and jeans back up. He tucked the shirt in his back pocket and put his button up shirt back on. "There all better," he said as Logan buttoned his jeans back up. Logan grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on.

"What time is it?" Logan asked as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He looked at it and noticed it was after six. "We have to go your mom might start to worry soon," he said.

"Right let's go," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and led his down the stairs to the elevator. He pressed the down arrow and turned to look at Logan. "That was hot," he said.

"I know," Logan said, "my back to a beast though," he added as the elevator doors slid open. They stepped in.

"Let me see," Kendall said. He lifted Logan's shirt and looked at his back. There was small scrapes on it but no blood. "No blood you're fine," he said letting go of the shirt as the doors slid open again. They got out and walked down the hall.

Logan stopped Kendall and pushed him against the wall across from their apartment, "We should definitely do that again," he said before pressing his lips to Kendall's in a rough, but passionate kiss.

"Logie," Kendall said against the brunette's lips, "I didn't know you had such a wild side to you," he said.

"Only for you Kenny," Logan said as he pressed his lips to his again. The door behind them opened and James and Mrs. Knight stood there looking at the couple who was oblivious to them.

James cleared his throat and the two broke apart. Logan turned around and smiled at them. "Hey," he said.

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Knight asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"The roof," Logan said, "we were working on my dancing," he said as he walked past the two in the doorway.

"Yeah, I, being the perfect boyfriend that I am, offered to help Logan with his dancing since he's having trouble," Kendall said as he followed Logan into the apartment.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you," James said to Kendall.

"My phone died," Kendall said shrugging.

"I never got a phone call," Logan added.

"I never thought to call you actually," James admitted his cheeks flushing red slightly.

"Well you should know by now Logie and I will be together," Kendall said.

"Why didn't you tell me I was getting worried," Mrs. Knight said.

"We did plan on being up there that long," Logan said honestly.

"Well supper is almost ready," Mrs. Knight said her anger leaving.

"I am gonna go shower," Logan said as he made his way for his and Kendall's shared room, while Katie emerged form her room.

"Hey Logan," she said.

"Hey," Logan said. Katie looked at him confused as he passed her.

"Logan why is your shirt inside out and backwards?" she asked.

"Katie go to your room," Mrs. Knight said quickly as she realized what the boys had done. James smirked as he too realized. He walked over to the couch and tapped Carlos on the head.

"Let's go," he said to the Latino.

"Where?" Carlos asked confused.

"Our room," James said, "Kendall and Logan are in trouble," he said, "I'll explain in a bit," he added.

"Mom," Kendall said, "remember that time I saved you from chocking? Wow that was close and I love you," he added smiling at her.

"Sit, both of you," she said. Kendall and Logan both sat down on the couch. They looked up at Mrs. Knight.

"You're not gonna make us switch rooms are you?" Logan asked.

"No," Mrs. Knight said, "god knows Carlos is the only one who can put up with sharing a room with James," she said. Logan sighed and smiled at Kendall.

"Are we in trouble?" Kendall asked.

"Look I know you two have sex, but it hard to ignore it when you show up with your shirt backwards or inside out, or when Kendall leaves wearing two shirt but comes home wearing one," Mrs. Knight said, "I just want you two to make it less obvious, and there are going to be a few new rules," she said.

"Mom," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry, but no excessive PDA in front of us, and no Sex while Katie and I are here. I do not need her asking questions just yet," she said, "I thought I taught you two better than that," she said.

"Sorry mom," Kendall said, "it won't happen again," he said.

"Great, also you still have a curfew of eleven, but if you're going to not come home after rehearsals please check in with me," she said.

"Will do Mrs. Knight," Logan said standing up.

"Great now go clean up supper is spaghetti and meatballs," she said smiling at the two.

"I am going to take a shower," Logan said standing up.

"Me too," Kendall said.

"Kendall Donald Knight," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom we have two showers," Kendall said.

"Oh right," Mrs. Knight said.

"I call the on in our room," Logan said as he sprinted for the bathroom that joined his and Kendall's room with James and Carlos' room. James and Carlos hardly used it anymore ever since they both, separately, walked in on Kendall and Logan making out wearing nothing but towels.

* * *

><p>The next day after running the song a few time Gustavo sent them to Mr. X again. Logan was nervous. His session with Kendall hadn't helped much.<p>

"Ok boy from the X top," he said forming an X with his hands like usual.

Logan took a deep breath as the music started. He stepped up and started singing and dancing. He was relieved when he made it trough to the chorus. Logan made it through the song with out messing up for once.

"Logan you did it," James said amazed.

"I told you guys not to worry that I'd get it in the end," Logan said smirking at James and Carlos.

"What changed from yesterday?" Carlos asked.

"I think he was stressed and I helped him get rid of it," Kendall said smirking as he threw an arm around Logan's shoulders causing the brunette to blush. "I'm his own personal hunk a hunk a burning love," Kendall teased.

"Your confidence in yourself is funny," Logan said as he brushed Kendall's arm off his shoulders, "let's run it again," he said grinning at the shocked look on Logan's face.

"Dude did he just say that?" Carlos said.

"I've never heard you complain Logie," Kendall said as he grabbed the small boy.

"I never said that," Logan said as he pulled Kendall's head closer and kissed him.

"Boys X focus," Mr. X said.


	3. Chapter 3: I Can't Help Falling in Love

**_This is part one of two writtten for the Disney's Kogan challenge given by, Love and Peace Forever. I have chosen the song Burning Love from the movie Lilo and Stitch. I know I said there was only going to be two parts but I had to do this one because inspiration just hit me. The song for this chapter is I Can't Help Falling in Love, which is also in Lilo and Stitch. _**

Kendall sighed as he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Logan was also so adorable, especially when he slept. They were both on the couch while Carlos and James were on the floor watching the movie. Kendall loved Logan with all his heart, even though they hadn't been dating that long. Kendall just found himself drawn to the small genius. He didn't know why but he was just drawn to him.

Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch watching TV with James and Carlos. It was just another normal night. They were just hanging out like old times. Kendall was looking at Logan, he just couldn't take his eyes off the small boy in his arms.

"Kendall is something wrong?" Logan asked.

"No," Kendall said locking eyes with Logan for a moment.

"Well you're kind of staring at me and it's kind of creepy," Logan said in a low voice so James and Carlos wouldn't hear him. They were ok with Kendall and Logan's relationship, but they were both really getting into the movie.

"Sorry," Kendall said, "I just can't help it sometimes. I just have a hard time believing someone like me got someone like you," he said.

"Kendall we deserve each other," Logan said smiling up at his boyfriend. Kendall smiled and hugged Logan closer to himself.

"I don't know Logie you're too good to me sometimes," Kendall said as he nuzzled his head into Logan's neck. Logan was always doing things for him and he hardly ever did anything in return for him. Sure he did things for Logan, but Logan did more for Kendall.

"You don't have to do anything for me Kenny, just being with you is enough," Logan said. He lifted Kendall's head so they were looking in each others eyes.

"I love you Logie," Kendall said, "I mean I know we're only been dating for a short while now, but I love you," he said. Logan looked at Kendall shocked. He had not expected him to say that.

"Kendall," he said softly his eyes watering with tears of joy. Kendall looked at Logan worried. "No, no, I'm just happy," he said as he pressed his lips to Kendall's. "I love you too," he said after a moment.

"Like I said I know we're only been dating a few months, but I can't help but fall in love with you Logan Mitchell," Kendall said.

"Same here," Logan said, "I just wasn't sure if you were ready to take that step yet," he said softly. He smiled as Kendall hugged him close. Logan peeked over at Carlos and James and saw they were still watching the movie oblivious to the two next to them

"God Logan we must be fools," Kendall said as he rested his forehead against Logan's.

"I know cause only fools would rush in like this," Logan said. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Kendall's again. Kendall grinned and moved his lips with Logan's. He ran his tongue against the seam of Logan's lips. Logan parted his lips and allowed Kendall to map out his mouth with his tongue. A small moan emitted from the back of Logan's throat. That finally got James and Carlos' attention.

"Seriously you two?" James asked. Logan and Kendall broke apart blushing.

"Sorry," Logan said looking down.

"We're trying to watch this movie," Carlos said.

"We'll stop," Kendall said. He and Logan returned their attention to the movie. They were both thinking about their confessions. They had finally told each other they love each other. Now tomorrow when they went to Disneyland Kendall had a plan for Logan. He wanted to surprise the brunette. Now that he knew where he stood tomorrow would be the right time and place for everything.

Kendall and Logan had come out publicly to the press shortly after they started dating. The world knew that they were together. Gustavo had advised them against it, but they went against him. The first month was the hardest, but they weren't afraid. After they came out record sales double and more people bought their merchandise.

Kendall had already y talked with Kelly and Gustavo about what he wanted to do. He told them he might do it, if he was sure of what Logan would say. Even James and Carlos knew. He had even talked to his mom and Logan's mom who was coming in for tomorrow's show as a surprise for Logan. Kendall had set everything up and now he knew what Logan would do. He had to go through with this.

After the movie finished Carlos and James went to bed. Kendall looked at Logan who had fallen asleep against Kendall's side. Kendall grinned and picked the sleeping brunette up in his arms and carried him to their room. He set Logan down on his bed and took his pants and shirt off and tucked him under his blanket. Kendall stripped himself down to his boxers as well and got in bed with the sleeping boy.

"Night Logie," Kendall said kissing Logan's forehead.

"Night Kenny," Logan mumbled.

* * *

><p>Logan took a few deep breaths as he calmed himself down. He knew the songs and the dances. He just had to relax and let things fall into place. Today just happened to be his and Kendall's five month anniversary as well. He and Kendall had spent the whole morning together getting ready for their concert. Now, it was only two hours until they went on and the blonde was no where in sight.<p>

"Logie," Kendall called from behind him. Logan turned around and saw Kendall with Katie, Mrs. Knight and his mom. His eyes grew wide in shock.

"Mom," he said slowly.

"Come here give me a kiss," Joanna said holding her arms out to Logan.

"Mom," Logan said blushing as he walked over to her.

"Oh, just give her a kiss,' Kendall said laughing at Logan's awkwardness with his mom. Logan smiled and quickly gave Joanna a kiss on the cheek. Joanna smiled and gave Logan a hug.

"I came here to see you guys perform," she said smiling at Logan.

"You didn't have to," Logan said blushing.

"I wanted to," Joanna said, "I haven't seen you since your last performance in Minnesota two months ago," she said.

"Well you're gonna like this performance," Kendall said swinging his arm around Logan's shoulder. "We're doing an Elvis song," he said.

"Yeah one of my favorite ones too," Logan said.

"I can't wait to see it," Joanna said.

"Come on Joann we'll go find a spot to watch the concert," Mrs. Knight said. Joanna nodded and gave Logan one last hug and wish of good luck before she left with Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"Kendall why do I think you have something to do with this," Logan said turning to face Kendall who was right behind him.

"Ok it was me," Kendall said placing his arms around Logan in a hug. "I remember you saying you missed her, and your father was busy but he send his love. Carlos' parents came to see him as well, and James' mom came, then his dad came and things got awkward, but they met with them earlier while you and I were roaming around, your mom caught a late flight that's why she did come earlier," he said.

"Thank you," Logan said smiling.

"It was no big deal it was just two weeks of planning and keeping it from you and the guys," Kendall said as he leaned down and kissed Logan softly on the lips.

"So how was James' morning with his parents, I wonder," Logan said aloud.

"It was horrible they both wanted to spend time with me," James said as he and Carlos waked back stage.

"Now, my mom is alone in the crowd, my dad is with your moms and Carlos' parents getting ready to watch our show," James said.

"Boys get over here," Gustavo yelled. The four ran over to him. "Ok, boy there's been a change of plans do you boys remember the dance to Nothing Even Matters and Till I Forget about you," Gustavo asked.

"Yeah why?" Kendall asked.

"Because they've been added to you list," Gustavo said.

"Along with If I ruled the world, This is our someday and Worldwide," Kelly said.

"Great thanks for the warning," James said.

"We're telling you now," Kelly said.

"We can do it don't worry," Kendall said looking at the guys.

"Yeah we know the songs," Logan agreed.

"Do we have time to run them?" Kendall asked.

"Back here yes," Kelly said.

"Come on guys let's do this," Kendall said. The guys got to work rehearsing the new song added to their set.

* * *

><p>It was time for the final song and it was time for Kendall's big announcement. The crowd was going nuts and he had to do it. He had told James, Carlos, his mom, Logan's mom, Katie, Kelly and Gustavo he was going to do it. He knew now was the time.<p>

"Are you all having a good time?" Kendall asked the crowd as he walked up to the front of the stage. The crowd cheered and clapped. "Well this next song is a real special son we have worked hard for the last month and half just for you guys," Kendall said. He got more applause and screaming. "But first there's something I wanna do," he said. He walked over to Logan who was looking at him confused. "Ok by now most of you know Logan and I are dating," he said again receiving more cheers from the crowd.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Logan asked as he covered his microphone with his hand.

"Well Logan and I have been dating for some time now and there is something I want to do here," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan looked at Kendall confused. He did not know what was going on. "Logan I love you and I know there is no one I'd rather be with," he said as he grabbed Logan's hand.

"Kendall," Logan said slowly his hand falling form his microphone.

"Logan," Kendall said as he slowly got down on one knee. "You brighten the darkest days, and make my life ten times better, and I know when I look in you eyes that I love you more than anything," he said as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Kendall," Logan gasped.

"Logan Mitchell will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box. Inside was a simple gold and silver ring. Logan gasped and looked at the ring before looking at Kendall.

"Kendall I-I don't know what to say," Logan said.

"Say yes," James and Carlos said together. The crowd cheered in agreement with the two. Logan looked at the ring once more before he locked eyes with Kendall.

"Yes," he said, "yes, yes, yes," he fell to his knees and threw his arms around Kendall in tight hug. He kissed Kendall and the crowd erupted with applause. Logan smiled and let go of Kendall and pulled back to look him in the eyes. Kendall took Logan's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Come on we have one more song to perform," Kendall said as he stood up. Logan nodded and stood up. They performed their last song perfectly. The boy thanked the crowd and ran off stage and found Mrs. Knight, Katie, Joanna, Kelly and Gustavo waiting for them.

"Oh honey," Joanna said throwing her arms around Logan and Kendall both. "Congratulations to you both," she said.

"I am so happy for both of you," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah, me too now Logan you'll actually be my brother," Katie said excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4: Prequel

**_This was writtten for the Disney's Kogan challenge given by, Love and Peace Forever. I know how many of you love it and I am here to tell you that I am working on a prequel called, The Ballad of Mona Lisa. It is a fic of how the two get together and how they survive coming out. It was insipred not only by this stroy but by the song The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Painc! at the Disco. I hope you will all keep an eye out for the fic over the next couple of days. It is in construction and will be up soon. _**


End file.
